


In Separation We Find Truths

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Megatron is dense, touch starved, and doesn't know how to ask for what he needs.





	In Separation We Find Truths

Megatron could be quite dense when it came to anything other than warfare. But you couldn’t really blame him, it was the environment and ideals he was raised around. He’d been raised a military mech and he’d devoted his life to becoming the military genius he is today.

Although….

Upon meeting Megatron most would not use the word genius in relation to him.

Optimus could think it, on occasion, when something incredibly intelligent would tumble out of Megatron’s mouth offhandedly. But he kept such thoughts to himself, the last thing he needed to do was feed Megatron’s ego.

Today however the only thing he could think was how ridiculously dense and clueless the ex-warlord was. Because really, how could you not know the reason for your own distress?

He’s in a foul mood, which on its own is not much of a peculiarity, however the reason for the foul mood is surprisingly….unknown. And this only seems to agitate the mech further. It’s a vicious cycle of being unhappy for some unknown reason and then becoming angry because there seems to be no reason for him to be unhappy, and then sulking some more because getting angry isn’t solving his problems. If he can’t punch it in the face or threaten it with murder, he’s rather lost.

Currently Optimus is quietly observing Megatron across the room, he himself finding it hard to find the source of the tyrant’s displeasure. Things have been going well as of late at the office, there hasn’t been too much trouble and Starscream has been too occupied with the science academy’s revival to be pestering Megatron. And their at home life has been fine as well, except for Megatron’s slowly worsening mood. Optimus had almost expected Megatron to be up in spirits considering Optimus had been away so much visiting earth. Megatron always seemed to treasure long periods of alone time.

So what was different?

A memory file resurfaced then, something that didn’t really seem all that significant until he examined it further. There had been a period during the war when Jazz had been forced into a very long assignment and thus was away from base much of the time. Optimus remembered how poor Prowl had handled the extended separation, he tried to pretend like everything was fine and just continued with his work, but he became harsher on those around him, his mood becoming volatile. Until of course Jazz came back, after which point for a while it seemed like the two were joined at the hip.

When Optimus had asked Jazz about it later, when they were alone, he said Prowl had just been lonely and touch starved. Prowl was, apparently, a cuddler, and unsurprisingly was very particular about who he was physical with. With no one else to be physical with, a sort of tension built up, and it was released in the manner of a bad mood.

Optimus had a very hard time believing Megatron was touch starved, the tyrant mocked him for his affections every chance he got. But again, perhaps that was just habit. Perhaps on some subconscious level he had grown used to the attention, and was just having trouble figuring out what it was he needed. As it was likely Megatron of the past had been completely unaccustomed to affection. He seemed to view it as a weakness.

Tentatively Optimus set down his datapad and rose from his seat, striding over to his brooding mate. On any other occasion he would consider himself mad for doing this, and he was certain anyone else would think he had a death wish. But he made his way over and stood next to Megatron, gently placing his hand on blocky shoulder armor. The tyrant looked up at him and narrowed his optics suspiciously. Optimus retracted his battle mask and smiled sweetly.

“Would you like to come sit with me Megatron?” He asked softly.

Megatron didn’t respond though his face contorted as though he had a vile retort about the idea. But Optimus only smiled gently and rubbed soothing circles into tense seams. And it was like watching a flower bloom, the angry creases on his face smoothed out and his shoulders fell out their hunched position. His face was carefully blank as he stared back at Optimus, an invisible war being waged inside his processor most likely.

So Optimus removed his choice.

In a swift movement he hefted the gun former up into his arms, who yelped in surprise, battle protocols half booted in his startle. He would deny it all vehemently later. And he very literally carried the ex-warlord over to his chair, all the while Megatron cursing and very weakly protesting the indignity of being carried around. But once he settled down with Megatron in his lap, hugging him close to his broad chest, he didn’t seem to have much to say anymore. His field evened out smoothly and hesitantly tangled it with Optimus’ own.

Optimus was still smiling, because really, Megatron could be ridiculously difficult with even the simplest of matters. With Megatron’s face carefully hidden against his shoulder he couldn’t see his mate’s expression, but he had the distinct sense he was frowning.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you Megatron, it was not my intention.” He offered softly and placed a small kiss to Megatron’s helm.

“Shut up.” Megatron said grumpily, but still wound his arms around the Prime to return the affectionate hold.


End file.
